1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a content distribution system, and more particularly, to system and method to remotely manage and audit set top box (referred to as “STB”) resources.
2. Background of the Invention
Many dwellings including single homes, apartments, condominiums, town houses and lofts, have installed a media distribution system to improve the reception of audio and video content. Often, these distribution systems take the form of either a cable television system or a satellite television system. These systems receive a signal from a content supplier, such as a cable television company or a satellite television company. Generally, content suppliers offer a variety of services including different levels of subscriptions, pay channels and pay per view programs. Additionally, newer STBs, like Tivo, Replay TV and Ultimate TV, include computing resources including processors, hard disk drives, controllers, and operating systems.
Some customers, in an effort to access unauthorized channels or services, attempt to modify their STBs. For example, there have been problems with users opening their STBs and installing larger disk drives, and installing memory cards that provide the codes necessary to access unauthorized channels and services. Other forms of unauthorized use of STBs and the resources associated with STBs have also occurred.